For cooling an electric machine, it is known that one may apply oil to electrical assemblies. In the case of nozzle oil cooling, this is achieved by having a plurality of nozzles spraying the electrical assemblies to be cooled using oil. This requires a costly design.
A further possibility is presented by sump cooling, which has a sump into which the electrical assemblies, that are to be cooled, are dipped. Sump cooling requires fluid-level monitoring, which is difficult to implement. Furthermore, at low temperatures the oil becomes viscous and makes the electrical assemblies of the electric machine stick. A stator and a rotor, for example, are made to stick to each other because, in sump cooling, oil is located in an air gap between the stator and the rotor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cooling device that is easy to implement, which prevents the sticking of the electrical assemblies.